Silent Tower
Lea is seen dressed with a light brown colored vest on, and very creepy glasses covering his now slightly eerie face."Last time, we went back in time to That Seventies Show, to catch the elusive Hyde. Robert's friends pressured him to be happy, but he wasn't intimidated. Lee revealed his heart's true pain, and still others revealed more about themselves live on national television!" Lea chuckles."Suckers. In the end, Sam's plot to flush Josie's idol by voting Robert off blew when Lulu quit, regretting his lies to get himself further in the competition. The final fourteen have merged, and the gloves are finally off! Who will be eliminated next!? Who will have juicy secrets revealed next!? And who will survive without permanent mental scarrage!? Find out soon....." The intro rolls as usual, but is now upgraded to show only the final fourteen. The fourteen finalists are gathered in a new, even larger room on their insanely amazing bus. Each person has a room colored the same as they were assigned, as told by the color of the door leading to it. Josie and Robert are seen sitting on Robert's balcony."Wow....." Josie nods."That's everything...." Robert stands up."You have sure been through a lot. I never even...." Josie stands up."I just wanted you to know that I trust you, as much as a person can. You can tell me anything, okay?" Robert nods."Yeah, I get it. But not now...I need to think." Josie sighs."I figured. Talk to you later, then...." Josie walks out, leaving Robert alone. Austin is seated alone. Snoos sits next to him."Austin, you alright?" Austin frowns."Frankly, no. My friend Lulu was lying to all of us....I feel betrayed." Snoos looks sad."Aw, don't worry. He didn't want to....He apologized, right?" Austin nods."I'm just sick of all of my friends being fakes." Snoos frowns, but he quickly smiles."Don't worry, I won't befake to you." Austin perks up a little."Thanks, Jesus." He thinks for a moment."Why does Robert call you Snoos again?" Snoos shrugs."Just because. I never bothered to ask, really...." Gerard is seen with Chimmy."We have to make a stand against the Stars." Chimmy states. Gerard frowns."I'm friends with some of them, though." Chimmy rolls her eyes."Winning is more important than friendship. A billion dollars is on the line, screw friends! The Stars are probably plotting against us as we speak." Gerard nods."My friends wouldn-" Chimmy interrupts him."They would, in a heartbeat. We both know that." Gerard frowns."I....I just......I'm not sure...." Chimmy smirks."Look, we've been rivals for long enough. Time to team up and decimate the Stars. his will be our only chance, and you know it." Gerard nods."I............Fine. I'll help you." Chimmy smiles."Perfect." Sam and Kate are seen."I cannot believe you had me waste my idol." Kate says, highly annoyed. Sam shrugs."Yeah, yeah, yeah....Can you leave me alone for once? You complain about me all the time, and yet you never leave me be." Kate looks wide eyed for a moment."Uh.....Fine, I guess. Be that way." Kate stomps off. Sam is seen in the confessional."She digs me." He puts on sunglasses. Kate is seen in the confessional."I HATE him!" Robert, no longer secluded in his room, walks over to Sam."Your plan to get me out, failed, bro." Sam smirks."We can try again tonight." Robert nods."I'd rather we make an alliance." "Oh? What brought this sudden change?" Sam says, curious. Robert looks away."Nothing, really." Sam is seen in the confessional."As he and Josie clearly grow ever close, I plot against them alongside them. If one of them doesn't leave now, they will become quite a nuisance." Josie is seen with Zumer and Kate."ZKJ is kind of done, don't you think?" Zumer says. Kate frowns."Why do you say that?" Zumer sighs."We rarely ever talk anymore....Josie hangs with Robert, and you with Sam. I'm always left alone...." Josie hugs Zumer."Son't worry, hun. We'll stop leaving you alone so much. Right, Kate?" Kate nods."Yeah, we're not letting our Canadian get sad on us now." Zumer smiles a little."Thanks, guys." Josie is seen in confessional."I'm not abandoning Zumer.....Or any of my friends." Lee and Max are seen playing video games once more."So....what was her name?" Max asks. "Whose?" Lee replies. "Your girl's, foo'." Max says, smiling as he defeats Lee at Street Fighter IV. Lee chuckles."Jamie.....She was such a sweety....I have some videos of us together, if you want to watch...?" Max smiles."I'd like that. I've had some great people in my life die....It freaking sucks." They go to Lee's room to check his computer. AJ and Jay are seated together."Jay, you seem not all yourself today." AJ says. Jay smiles."Oh, it's nothing, I assure you." AJ nods."Jay, don't try to deny it. What's wrong?" Jay sighs."Alright, you got me. I'm homesick again. I miss my Gid. I'm beginning to wonder if this show will ever end, with all of the debuters and such....Oh, sorry." AJ laughs."No offense taken, I get it. I miss my Quinn, but I have to survive, you know? I have to try....for her." Jay smiles."AJ, you're a lot nicer in person, you know that?" AJ blushes slightly."Uh...I'm just a regular guy, you know." Jay rolls her eyes."Mhmmm.........Where's Chimmy?" Chimmy walks over, as if to answer her question."Securing our place in this game, of course." AJ shrugs."You're a strategical freak, you know that." Chimmy laughs."Yeah, so's Nalyd. And he won countless competitions, so nice try." Gerard is seen with Snoos and Austin."So how we going to deal with Robert's....uh.....yeah." Gerard asks. Austin looks to him.".........Well..........I'd rather focus on myself right now." Gerard frowns."But he needs our help." Austin gets up, indignant."Yeah, well, I could use some help too, and it seems like no one gives a damn about me, so fine." Austin stomps off. Josie walks over."Uh....What just happened?" Snoos turns."Well......." The scene skips to an open road covered with mist. Robert looks up to see the sign of the street."Koontz Street....Are you kidding me?" Snoos frowns."Dude....I can barely see through this fog...." Josie turns to Snoos."Me either." Robert smirks."I wonder how the others are doing....Lea didn't even give us the challenge." A flashback is seen.... The fourteen contestants are gathered in a small forest."Greetings. As the first merge challenge, you shall all face that which pains you the most. I wish all of you luck, as chances are, none of you shall survive. Those who fail to face the darkness within will be up for elimination." The fog rolls in, and soon everyone is heard screaming. The scene fades back to the trio."It's good we managed to stick together, then." Robert states. Snoos looks around."This place seems familiar....I don't know why..." Robert scoffs."Wow, you never paid attention to Snake's videos, did you? It's freaking Silent Hill." Snoos and Josie gasp."We all will be forced to face that which we most fear...." "SHARKS!?" Josie screams, in fear. "Not something physical. Something about you that your past that fills you with regret. That you refuse to face. Our host is forcing us to confront our problems. Most likely, the monsters will resemble our problem." As if on cue, a monster stumbles towads the trio. It looks similar to Jesus, but slightly taller, darker skin covered in randomly assorted blood stains, and a red hat that says "Nyxon" on it. "Hat boy!?" Josie exclaims. The monster speaks in a voice only describable as demonic."Jesus.......face it.....You fail your family every chance you get......You can't even help your friend.......You're worthless!" Snoos steps back, sweating profusely."Leave me alone!" The monster lets out a laugh, somewhat like gargling on water."Truth hurts.....You spend time studying other cultures......because you resent your own....right? Ashamed of your own father........You have no respect for that which deserve the mos-" "Shut up!" Snoos turns and runs, crying loudly. "Jesus!" Robert loses Snoos in the fog, and he turns to Josie."The horror has just begun.............." Sam wakes up, groggy. He trips over his own feet. He looks up to notice he is near a butcher shop."Ugh....Just what I need." "Stop complaining and get up." A familiar voice says. Sam looks to see Kate unamused, blood smearing her left cheek."What happened to you...?" "A monster attacked me. Funny.....it reminded me of you..." Kate responds. "And you killed it....How reassuring." Sam stands up, and Kate hands him a lead pipe."The hell?" "We need some kind of defense, you know." Kate says. Sam nods in understanding. He kicks open the door to the butcher shop and steps in, examining his surroundings."We're clear." He turns to see Kate missing."Kate....?" A man, eerie in stature, looking at Sam with eyes lacking life, pulls up a gun."One down....thirteen to go." Sam turns to see Kate unconscious at his feet."Kate....NO!" He tries to get to her, but the man shoots at Sam's feet, forcing him backward. "......I am.....Walter Sullivan. And you......had better provide an interesting chase...." The man steps forward slowly, and Sam, in a panic, jumps up and runs through the butcher shop through the back. He thrusts the door open, only to be greeted by silence and fog..... Zumer is seen with a two-by-four block of wood in his hand."This place is just so...freaking....creepy!" Something grabs his shoulder, and Zumer, in a panic, whips the wood out. He is greeted by Austin yelling in pain and falling to his knees, hands covering his injured groin."Oh.....Sorry." Austin tears up."It's..............okay...." Austin passes out, and Zumer drags him inside a nearby sandwhich shop."Oh, man....I really screwed this one up!" Jay is seen walking down a large street all alone."Oh....I miss my Gid so much right now....Sometimes I wish I could just go home and forget this ever happened....." She stops abruptly as the road ends, leaving only hideous darkness within its depths."That's new....." Chimmy is seen crying profusely, holding a base ball bat."Just leave me....be...." A monster stands before her, arms crossed, looking at her mockingly."And will that bring me back? I don't think so." The monster greatly resembles a teenage boy. Chimmy wipes away her tears."You aren't Spenny....You're just a freakish excuse of a monster!" She swings at the monster, taking it down."My Spenny......isn't some freak." "No, but I am." She turns to see Walter Sullivan smirking at her from atop a nearby small building. "And just who are you?" Chimmy says, annoyed. "Your worst nightmare." He replies. "Oh, how original." Chimmy says, rolling her eyes. Walter Sullivan pulls out a chainsaw and a gun."We shall see about that......young miss." He leaps off of the building. Chimmy takes a defensive stance."Bring it!" AJ runs up."Chimmy, no!" Chimmy turns to him."Get back, this one's mine!" AJ, clearly injured, holding his right arm, refuses."He's a lot different! I faced my monster....it looked like my beloved Quinn....and I won....Then he showed up, determined to strike me down....I escaped, only barely. You can't beat him....As long as someone still has to face their demon....He will stand strong...." Chimmy smirks."I'll never run away from him!" Walter is surrounded by a black mist, and he charges for Chimmy. AJ pushes her out of the way, and he screams. Chimmy looks around to find them both missing.".......AJ....I'm sorry....." Gerard is seen with Zo, Max, and Lee."Thanks for teaming up with me, guys! I'd hate to be alone in this hellhole." Zo says, feeling afraid. Lee picks up a small document on the counter of the blowing place they are staying at."According to this, we must face what we fear most. Then, we must go to the hospital to defeat the great enemy....once and for all." Max frowns."And if we don't...?" Lee turns."Death." Max and Gerard simultaneously gulp."Gosh, I hate this! Running around solving mysteries! This isn't Scooby Doo! We won't run til we catch the bad guy, rip off his mask, find out it was Old Man Jenkins all along." He points to the floor."That's a *beep* bloodstain, man! Someone *beep* died there!" Zo frowns."Are we gonna die.....?" Lee nods."Not on my watch. I've endured ENOUGH death......I won't let it continue now...." Suddenly, a monster busts in. It looks exactly like Vito from a few episodes ago."Oh, Zo......Don't believe the man. We all know that in the end, EVERYONE abandons you." Zo steps back."No....Just.....NO!" The monster laughs."He will abandon you, everyone does. You are going to be forever alone!" Lee hands Zo an ax."Don't let him get to you....He's just a mistake. Show him you won't be so easily defeated...." Zo walks up to Vito, who frowns."You wouldn't kill me...." He turns back to Mike."Would you, Zoey?" Zo begins to cry."Mike.....I'm sorry...." She lets the ax fall to her side."I....." She raises it and slays the monster, tears running down her face."I can't stay attached to you any more. You'll always be my first love, but I have to move on." Mike, before fading away into nothing, smiles slightly. Lee smiles."Thatta girl. Let's keep moving." He opens the door, and Zo, Max, and Gerard follow him out triumphantly. The scene skips to Snoos, who is standing above his defeated monster."........That wasn't so bad." Walter Sullivan appears in front of him."O hai." Snoos gulps."I............was wrong." The scene cuts to Chimmy, who is walking with Jay."Thank goodness you saved me in time....I could never hit a monster that reminded me of...." Chimmy nods."I destroyed my monster....It may look like a loved one, but it isn't." Suddenly, Walter appears before them."If it isn't the little miss....." Chimmy takes a defensive stance."You again!?.....You look weaker." Walter snaps his neck."Yeah, so? I'm still invincible." Chimmy takes a step back."Not for long....." Walter nods."Perhaps. Question is, if you'll live that long." Chimmy throws a rock at Walter, who stumbles back as it hits him in the eye."Why, you insignificant little...." Chimmy looks to Jay."RUN!" Chimmy and Jay split up and run through the darkness. Chimmy runs up to an abandoned car and opens the door. She jumps in, locks all of the doors, and sinks low in the passenger seat. She sees Walter walking about ten feet away, and slinks back, afraid for her life. After a few minutes, she looks again to see he is nowhere in sight. She sighs in relief. She sits upright and opens the door. She steps out and turns, only to scream as Walter grabs her. Jay runs into Snoos."Oh, gosh! Can you help me, Jesus!?" Snoos looks frantically around."What happened!?" Walter appears behind Jay."Hello." Snoos and Jay scream simultaneously and try to run. Max is seen breathing heavily, with a monster lying at his feet."Nice try....My Uncle Will....isn't a .....whatever you are...." Lee claps."Good one. I can tell that soon Walter will be without power. And then we can strike!" "Lee....." A voice calls out in the distance. Lee gasps.".....Jamie?" "Lee......" The voice calls again. Lee begins to run towards it, but Max stops him."Dude! It's such a trap!" "I don't care!" He pushes Max to the ground."I want to see my Jamie again!" Lee goes to run, but he stops."....Am I really so desperate.....? If I die.....then......" The monster appears before him, in the spitting image of his lost love."Lee....Don't you love me anymore...?" Lee cries as he pulls out his ax."Of course I do....but......You aren't her." The monster walks forward."No.....but I could be." Lee strikes her down, fully in tears. Max walks up."Uh......Are you alright?" Lee merely yells out in rage and agony, and falls to his knees, crying heavily. Max turns to Gerard and Zo."We might as well leave him be....." The duo nod, and the trio runs off towards the hospital. Snoos is seen injured, peering up as Walter lumbers away from him."Jay.....He captured her....no doubt....." Austin finally awakens in the sandwhich shop, and he looks around to find that Zumer is nowhere to be found."Zumer? Where'd you go!?" Austin turns to find a teenager grin at him. None other than.... "Ryan!?" Austin exclaims. The teen nods."Well, well, well. Someone is being weak, are they not? Too scared to face their own fear. I thought I taught you better." "Taught? You manipulative *beep*! You used me, screwed with my feelings, and........" Austin picks up Zumer's left behind wooden block."You're going down." Ryan pulls out a sword."Yeah, right." Austin steps back, fear in his eyes."I.....NO!" He leaps forward, and pounds the monster to the ground."I'm SICK of being afraid..........Go away....." Austin slumps in his chair. He stands up, walks through the destroyed window, and limps towards the nearby hospital. Zumer is seen in an alley, crying."My family.....I do miss them....." He looks up to see Walter peering at him."No......NO!" Robert and Josie are seen standing outside the hospital."Here we are....The center of all that is unholy in Silent Hill....." They go to step inside, but a person steps out, looking exactly like Robert. He stands there, silent and stalwart. Josie looks worriedly between the two."What's going on!?" Robert speaks, and as he does, the other mirros him."The thing I most dislike about my past....is myself." Robert picks up a hammer."I can take this monster down, no big deal." He goes to swing, and as he hits the monster, they both fall in agonizing pain."Gah! What the hell!?" Josie thinks."I think....you have to forgive yourself to move on...." Robert stands up in pain."....No way would I ever....." Josie frowns."You have to.......For me? Please?" Robert looks between the monster and Josie."But I........I..........." The scene skips to Gerard, who turns to Zo and Max."I faced my monster......Walter will soon appear.....You guys run on ahead. I'll handle him." "But Gerard......He'll kill you." Max says worriedly. "Better him than you. Now go!" Gerard watches the duo run off, and he turns, only to see Snoos fall to the ground before him."Jesus....are you alright!?" He goes to check him, but Walter appears out of the shadows behind him. Robert and Josie are seen inside the hospital."Forgiving yourself is tough to do....huh? I can still barely feel my leg...." Josie frowns."Robert.....I'm sorry. I wish I could just take your pain away....but I can't." She begins to cry."I just wishI could help you more...." "Well, you can start by not crying...." Robert struggles to stand."A pretty face shouldn't be besmirched by tears, you know." Josie laughs a little."You sure are a writer, to know such big words." Robert nods."Naw....." Zo busts into the room with Max, and Robert and Josie turn to greet the duo."You guys made it!" Josie cheers. Walter appears behind the four."Yes, you've all made it. But can you defeat me...?" Max lunges forward and swipes at Walter."Guys, go on! I can handle him!" Zo frowns."But Max!" Max turns."Please...." Zo nods in understanding. She gets Robert's other side, and she and Josie aid him in their escape down the hall. Max turns back to Walter."Going down, bro!" Lee is seen walking towards the front door of the hospital. Zo, Robert, and Josie rush to the elevator. Josie looks behind them to see Walter following."CRAP! Max lost!" Zo pounds on the elevator button, and the door takes several seconds to open. Robert stumbles in, and Josie follows. Zo goes to, but the doors begin closing. Zo gets her arm in between them."Wait!" Walter appears behind her, and Zo shrieks in pure fright as the doors close, Zo pulled out. Josie looks to Robert, who, despite the pain, has a sense of preparedness about him."When we get up there, he'll be sure to follow. I'll stay behind....You run." Josie nods."Hell no! I'm not leaving you to die!" Robert laughs."I'll only slow you down, and he'll get us both!" The doors open, and to their surprise, Sam is standing there."Awe, hellz na-Oh, wait. It's just you two." Robert stands up and limps out. The doors close behind Josie, and they head back down."Looks like Walter's still chasing us." Sam freaks out."You led that freak HERE!?" He turns tail and runs, only to face a monster that looks like Kate."Well, well, well. Just admit it. You like me." "NO! I don't like you!" Sam replies. The elevator begins going back up. "SAM! You have to admit it, or Walter will end us all!" Josie says, worried and afraid. Sam nods."I refuse to! It's a LIE!" The monster laughs."Just admit it.....or else....." Sam cries tears of frustration."I......I don't like you. I see you as my good friend, maybe even my best friend. But I don't like you." The monster fades away, and the elevator door opens. Josie and Robert turn, only to see Lee."Guys......Don't count me out so fast...." The duo smile, and turn, only to see Walter standing where Sam once was."Gratz. Almost all of you faced your fears. I'm afraid it's too late, however!" Robert lunges at Walter."Guys, run!" Lee turns down the other corridor and runs down it. Josie hesitates."GO!" Josie nods."Please.....win." Robert swings Walter to the floor."I can try." Josie runs and catches up to Lee, and they barricade the door of the room they are in. Robert runs up to them and pounds on the door."Guys, let me in! I won!" Josie goes to, but Walter comes up from behind Robert and drags him away. Josie freaks and beginsd throwing the barricade to the floor. Lee goes to stop her."No! If you open that door, we are doomed. I've learned this the hard way....When you lose someone you love, you must live for them, or their sacrifice is nothing." Josie turns to Lee."What do you....?" A flashback occurs. Lee and Jamie are seen walking into a store. A robber busts in. He shoots, and Lee is pushed out of the way by Jamie, who is hit in the neck. She falls and slowly dies, leaving Lee distraught and crying. The scene cuts back to Lee."......You have to live, for them....for their memory....." Josie nods in understanding.".....I think I get it....I just feel like I abandoned him...." "Something you're good at, right?" She turns to see a familiar looking figure before her."Abandoning people is your biggest talent, you know that?" Josie looks enraged at the monster.".....Get away...You aren't real!" The monster laughs."Yell all you want. Robert's dead because of you...." Josie runs up and stabs the monster with a katana."SHUT UP!" The monster fades away, and Walter, standing right behind Lee, yells in pain. He fades away, and soon, all fourteen contestants are seen before the bus. "That.....was horrid." Sam says, tears dried on his cheeks. Lea smiles."Hope you enjoyed facing the horror of Silent Hill. Luckily, the elimination has already been decided. Josie and Lee won, and the person eliminated is.......................... Kate. Walter got you first." Kate frowns."Instantly eliminated!? That is so unfair." Lea sighs."Plus, you don't get to be jury. Jury begins from now here on out. All of you, congratz." Kate hugs Sam."I heard what you said. I.....I'm touched." Sam looks away."Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go and leave already." Kate smiles."I'll miss you, too." Kate walks off. Robert walks over to Josie."So I guess you can tell......My feelings for you." Josie merely kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Robert blushes and walks to his room. Lee is seen with Max."You said she..." Max starts. "The truth was too painful for me to admit....But I can face it, now. Knowing that she died for me....Not blaiming myself anymore.....I finally have closure." Lee states. Max smiles."I guess that's all you needed." Lee nods."Yep.........Wonder where we'll head next." "I don't know about you, but I'm excited." Jay interrupts."Gid wants me to be here, so I'm gonna do my best!" "Agreed. We all have dreams and aspirations, and we all have to try our best." Chimmy continues. "Not that we won't be cutthroat anymore." Sam adds. "We wouldn't have it any other way." Austin says, smiling as well. Everyone gets in for a group hug except for Robert, who is clearly missing.